


Вдруг кто увидит

by kelRian



Category: due South
Genre: Human-Werewolf Interactions, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Краткое содержание: иногда свидетели преступления бывают самыми неожиданными, и Рэй не всегда может понять, где дедуктивные способности Фрейзера, а где - тайный осведомитель.<br/>Примечание: Питер Айзенман - архитектор, создавший памятник жертвам Холокоста в Берлине в 2005 году. Возможно предвидение Фрейзера (поскольку на момент канона, памятник еще не был даже спроектировал), оценил бы патологоанатом Морт, который был узником Освенцима.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вдруг кто увидит

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Ludwig14, Антропоморфная Персонификация

За годы службы в отделении полиции Рэй привык ко многому. За месяцы дружбы с канадцем — ко всему остальному.  
Фрейзер уже стоял на улице, держа на руках волка, когда Ривьера резко затормозила у дома. Рэй даже не стал ехидничать по поводу салона, который почти наверняка придется чистить от крови.  
Есть вещи, которыми не шутят. Например, раненый волк.  
— Это огнестрел?  
— Да. Склад в порту или около того…  
— Ты там бегаешь по вечерам для поддержания формы? Как узнал?  
Бентон замялся, и Рэй даже немного пожалел, что спросил. Не все ли равно.  
— Грязь на лапах оттуда.  
— Фуу… — скривившись, Рэй достал рацию. — Стрельба в районе портового склада. Ранен волк. Могут быть еще потерпевшие.  
— Мы с Хью поехали. Как Диф? — проскрипело радио.  
— С ним все будет хорошо, — уверенно сказал Фрейзер.  
Рэй сильнее нажал на газ. Судя по голосу, Бенни если и не врал, то был сильно не уверен в своих словах. А значит, до лечебницы надо было добраться как можно быстрее.

На удивление, Фрейзер только передал Дифа в прямом смысле с рук на руки персоналу лечебницы и не стал ждать под дверьми операционной.  
Кровь волка осталась на его пальто темными разводами. И не скажешь — кровь или просто вода.  
Бенни сел в машину, и Рэй даже не стал спрашивать, куда ехать. Конечно же, в порт.  
Дорога заняла не больше десяти минут. Место преступления долго искать не пришлось, хотя Фрейзер крутил головой так, будто видел его впервые.   
Контейнеры, поднимающиеся, казалось, до самых небес, давящие своими размерами. И узкий проход между ними.   
Поднырнув под ленточку, Рэй начал осматриваться. Один из трупов лежал ближе, второй — дальше от входа. Кажется, он хотел убежать, но не успел.  
Фрейзер стоял рядом, сложив руки за спиной, и задумчиво смотрел вверх.  
— Напоминает Айзенмана.   
— Кого? — переспросил Рэй.  
— Архитектор. Питер Айзенман. Но в данном случае это решительно неважно. — закончил загадочную фразу Бенни и пошел вперед. Рэю оставалось только двинуться следом.  
Оба мертвеца были чернокожими мужчинами, примерно тридцати лет.  
— Второй скончался минут за пять до нашего приезда, — сообщил Луи Бентону.  
Тот кивнул и, сев на корточки, попробовал ком грязи. Потом подошел по очереди к обоим телам, понюхал их обувь и выпрямился.  
— Скажите, а третьего нет?  
— Нет, какой тут третий. Конечно, мы проведем экспертизу, следы пороха, оружие. Но я более чем уверен, что это обычная разборка. Ребята повздорили, Диф наверняка попытался их остановить, вот они и подстрелили сначала его, а потом и друг друга.  
Рэю оставалось только покачать головой. Полицейский департамент Чикаго сходил с ума в полном составе. Никого уже не удивлял волк, пытающийся разнять бандитов, и то, что он смог “рассказать”, где был ранен.  
— Поехали, Бенни, нам нечего тут делать. Ребята справятся.  
Фрейзер будто не слышал. Он снова тщательно осматривал тела. Потом молча двинулся в сторону машины. Рэю опять пришлось его догонять.  
— Поехали, я отвезу тебя к Дифу.  
— Спасибо, Рэй.  
— Признавайся, что тебя тревожит. Я понимаю, что волк. А кроме него?  
— Дифа подстрелили не они. Там был еще один человек. Белый. С темными волосами.  
— Это ты понял по грязи? — Рэй старался говорить серьезно, но выходило не очень.  
— И по грязи тоже. У них на ботинках обычная городская грязь. Но есть еще совсем свежие следы человека, который недавно был на конюшне. Причем на элитной. Не больше часа назад.  
— Почему ты так решил? — заинтересовался Рэй, проезжая перекресток на красный свет.  
— Состав корма…— начал говорить Бентон и замялся. — Рэй, ты уверен, что хочешь это знать?  
— Нет, Бенни. Я уже понял, что ты различаешь двести видов одного только конского дерьма. Избавь меня от подробностей.   
— Хорошо, молчу.  
Фрейзер действительно был очень задумчив, и, коротко попрощавшись, вылез из машины. Рэй сначала хотел отправиться следом, но Бенни был настолько замкнутым всю дорогу, что Рэй решил не вмешиваться.   
— Элейн, ты правда рада меня слышать? — спросил он по рации.  
— Как Диф?  
— Выкарабкается. Элейн, будь умницей, подбери мне конюшни с которых можно за час добраться до порта в пятницу вечером. Чем пафоснее, тем лучше.  
— Зачем тебе?   
— Если волк сдохнет, подарю маунти лошадь, чтобы он утешился.  
— Плохая шутка, Веккио,  
— Я знаю, Элейн.  
Светофор загорелся зеленым, но Рэй так и стоял на перекрестке, упершись лбом в руки, сложенные на руле. Даже если они найдут конюшню, то нужны доказательства. А где их взять?

Фрейзер появился в управлении только после обеда. На вопросы про Дифа отвечал с улыбкой и односложно.  
— Ты погано выглядишь, Бенни, — заметил Рэй, выкладывая на стол карту. Там крестиками было отмечено несколько мест.  
— Да, наверно. Я плохо спал. Сегодня можно забрать Дифа. Ты поможешь?  
— Так рано выписали?   
— Я договорился. Ему будет лучше дома в этот раз, — Фрейзер говорил тихо и медленно. Чувствовалось, что он не уверен в правильности поступка, но не собирается отказываться от принятого решения.  
Рэю оставалось только пожать плечами. Канадец умел быть невероятно упрямым.  
— Тут нанесены конюшни в часе езды от склада. Хотя смотри, “Золотая подкова” — слишком далеко. Ее можно вычеркнуть, — Рэй занес ручку, но Бен его остановил.  
— Ты не прав, Рэй. Это то, что нам надо. Посмотри на дорогу — пятница вечер. Если ехать от остальных, то будут пробки. Не доберешься.  
— Тогда поехали, поговорим с владельцем, — обрадовался Рэй.  
Бентон молчал.  
Он стоял, распрямившись, и крутил в руках шляпу. Взгляд был абсолютно пустым.  
— Бенни?.. — тихо спросил Рэй.  
— Прости, я задумался. Нет, сегодня мы не поедем. Завтра. Сегодня мы заберем Дифа, хорошо?  
— Не хорошо. Мне не нравится, что ты так быстро забираешь его из клиники.  
— Это было легкое ранение, врач разрешил, — сказал Фрейзер. — Разрешил, — повторил он с нажимом еще раз.  
— Ну, раз врач…

Волк выглядел вялым и апатичным. Еще бы, с пробитой-то лапой. Хорошо, что ранение оказалось не таким серьезным, как можно было подумать, глядя на реакцию Фрейзера. Рэй хотел подняться, помочь, но Бенни довольно сухо попрощался и пошел к себе. Рэй немного покружил у подъезда, выпил кофе в закусочной напротив, а потом все же поехал обратно в участок. Конечно, было поздно. Но дежурные должны были быть на месте и Рэю помогут, выдав досье на конезаводчиков. Если повезет, то у кого-то может оказаться темное прошлое. Хотя вряд ли они стали заниматься грязными делами лично. Большие дяди предпочитают сидеть в тени.

На следующий день склад казался еще более серым. Хотя букетик цветов рядом с ограничительной лентой и выделялся ярким пятном. Рэй даже ухмыльнулся — нечасто в Чикаго так скорбят об убитых подонках. В нем самом не было жалости. Был только легкий профессиональный интерес, подогреваемый чувством, что задет свой. Да, Дифенбейкер тоже был полицейским. И в него стреляли. Такое не прощается, и если Бенни уверен, что был третий человек, то значит, он был. Бенни можно было доверять, хотя даже Уэлш не согласится, что органы осязания маунти — достаточная улика, чего уж говорить про прокурора.   
Рэй стоял, рассматривая землю под ногами. Место преступления было обыскано вчера и не один раз. Неужели Бентон Фрейзер соврал? Неужели он был тут во время перестрелки? Или его никто и не спрашивал?   
— Бенни, где ты был в ночь убийства? — не выдержав, спросил Рэй.  
Сначала ему показалось, что Фрейзер его не услышал. Так сосредоточенно он мерил расстояние вдоль контейнера. Сначала шагами, а потом, видимо, поняв ошибку — в прыжках.  
Сев на корточки, он потрогал землю пальцами и лизнул их.  
— Я был дома, спал.  
— Ты уверен в этом? — задрав бровь, поинтересовался Рэй.  
— Абсолютно. Иначе я бы точно понимал, что ищу.  
Сказав эту загадочную фразу, Фрейзер уверенным шагом пошел вперед. Веккио пришлось его догонять.  
— Хотя бы намекни! — взмолился Рэй.  
Среди огромных контейнеров было неуютно. Они окружали со всех сторон, наводя на мысли об охранных вышках. На любом из них мог затаиться снайпер, и Веккио даже показалось, что он чувствует на себе внимательный взгляд.  
— Бенни! — сказал он, нагнав Фрейзера. — Я почитал про этих заводчиков. Мистер Качен, владелец той самой “Золотой Подковы” — известный расист. Нет, все в рамках закона, но он не станет горевать, если парой черных на этой земле станет меньше.   
— Невысокий брюнет, маленькие, запавшие глаза, лицо обветрено и… — оборвав себя на полуслове, Фрейзер завернул на очередной контейнер. — Ходит в куртке с оторванной пуговицей?  
Донельзя довольный собой Фрейзер поднял с земли золотистую пуговицу.  
— В джинсовой куртке? — уточнил Рэй, кивнув на несколько нитей, зацепившиеся за контейнер.  
Место преступления было метрах в двухстах от пуговицы, не меньше. Если бы не чутье Фрейзера, оперативники не стали бы так углубляться в складскую территорию.  
— Поехали, Бенни! Нас ждут великие дела!  
— Ты так уверен, что он не выкинул куртку, что это будет он? — тихо проговорил Фрейзер.  
— Он подходит под описание. Кстати, может быть, у тебя все же найдется свидетель, который сможет дать показания более внятно, чем волк?  
Фрейзер так и сидел на корточках, смотря в землю. Он молчал долго, очень долго, потом все же выдавил из себя:   
— У меня нет свидетеля, Рэй.  
— Ты уверен? — Веккио понимал, что друг если не лжет, то говорит полуправду. И от этого было жутковато. — Есть программа защиты. С ним ничего не случится.  
— Нет, Рэй, — резко сказал Фрейзер и встал, чтобы посмотреть в глаза. — У меня нет свидетеля, но я уверен, что ты поймаешь стрелявшего. Более того, я уверен, что именно он подставил потерпевших.   
— Что значит “ты поймаешь”? Мы сейчас вместе поедем и прижмем его. Ты добрый полицейский, я злой. Ну или наоборот. Правда?  
— Нет, Рэй. Ты поедешь, и ты прижмешь его. Сейчас я нужен Дифу, понимаешь? Отвези меня домой, хорошо?  
— Конечно, Бенни. Я отвезу тебя домой.  
Они так и молчали всю дорогу до дома. Рэй боялся спросить и боялся услышать ответ. С другой стороны, сейчас, наверно, Фрейзеру как никогда нужна помощь. И Рэй может ему помочь. Наверно, единственный, кто может. Ведь это и есть дружба — делать то, о чем тебя просят?

 

***  
Бен, тяжело ступая, поднялся по лестнице. Наверно, Рэй был прав. Бен устал, вымотался и до безумия хотел спать. Но дома ждал Диф. Наверняка лежал, забравшись под одеяло, и притворялся, что спит.   
— Я пришел, — механически проговорил Фрейзер, переступив порог.   
— Тебя долго не было, — зазвучал высокий мальчишеский голос.  
Бен вздрогнул.  
Дифенбейкер стоял, облокотившись о дверь, и пристально смотрел на него. Одна рука была туго примотана к груди.  
— Хорошо, что ты не разворошил повязку, — отметил Фрейзер, — но ты уверен, что человеком тебе будет лучше?  
Диф улыбнулся и разрешил подойти к себе вплотную, чтобы поправить спадающую на глаза челку.  
— Конечно так мне лучше! Знаешь, как чешется, когда заживает? Волком я почти не могу себя контролировать. Хочется зубами повязку драть. Так лучше. И наступать не надо.  
— Оденься и не ходи голым.  
— Зануда ты, Бенни.   
— Не зануда, просто тебе велики мои штаны, они вот-вот свалятся. И я боюсь, что ты простудишься.  
— Бенни! Ты подтяжки видишь? Не свалятся штаны. А если и свалятся, то что с того. Меня никто не увидит. А волком я все время хожу голый, и ты ничего не говорил!  
— Ну почему все время, тот чепчик тебе почти шел… — не удержался от шпильки Фрейзер.  
Ему было мучительно приятно, или неприятно, он пока не определился, смотреть на Дифа в своей одежде.  
О том, что Дифенбейкер оборотень, Бен узнал только через два года после их знакомства. Просто однажды вместо поджарого белого волка увидел щуплого подростка, который сидел, зажимая ладонями уши, и отказывался смотреть на Бена.  
Первое превращение, первый шаг во взрослую жизнь.  
Диф освоился быстро, Бен — не очень. Непредсказуемый волк, который гулял сам по себе и иногда попадал в неприятности, был еще половиной беды. Юноша, то появляющийся, то исчезающий — целой огромной проблемой. Вспыльчивый, непредсказуемый, уверенный в себе, обидчивый до невозможности и при этом, Бен был готов поклясться, не пропускающий ни одной юбки и ни одного хвоста, Диф был бы проблемой, если бы… если бы он не был волком.  
Ему были чужды вопросы человеческой морали, он жутко не любил одежду и редко показывался в человеческом обличье.  
С другой стороны, у Бена был прекрасно все понимающий волк, который частенько заставлял Бена смущаться. Довольно сложно заниматься сексом, когда за тобой откровенно наблюдают.  
Еще Дифенбейкер был ревнив, капризен и привередлив.  
С другой стороны, с ним всегда можно было поговорить, и Бен не чувствовал себя одиноким, когда рядом был оборотень.  
— Есть хочешь? — улыбнулся Фрейзер, пытаясь привести раненого в более благожелательное расположение духа.  
— Хочу, — тут же оживился Диф. — А что ты приготовишь?   
— Овощи, довольно свежие. Они очень полезны.  
Бен не успел договорить. Диф просто отвернулся, демонстративно не желая слушать ничего о нелюбимых овощах.  
— Мне не нравится, когда ты так меня игнорируешь, — проворчал Бентон, изучая содержимое холодильника.  
— Я игнорирую не тебя, а овощи, — в тон проворчал Диф. — Я хочу нормальную, человеческую еду.  
— Например, что?  
— Например, пиццу или мясо, можно даже сырое.  
Единственное, что радовало в этой ситуации, возможность не сдерживать иронию. Интонации Диф все равно не уловит.  
— Дифенбейкер, сырое мясо — совершенно не человеческая еда. Люди очень редко едят сырое мясо. Зато они едят овощи. В них много витаминов, они очень полезны и не вредят фигуре.  
— Лошади тоже едят много витаминов и траву. Я не лошадь, — надулся волк.  
— Это намек на то, что я могу присоединиться к Рэю в поисках стрелявшего?  
Бентону не надо было смотреть волку в лицо, чтобы услышать демонстративное “Ха!”.  
Подтянув спадающие штаны, Диф ушел обижаться в комнату.  
Бентону оставалось гадать, насколько хватит капризного волка. Он мог дуться несколько дней. Дождавшись, когда на лапу можно будет спокойно наступать — перекинется, и Бену придется волноваться и искать его по улицам Чикаго. Или, наоборот, начнет хандрить и перестанет вылезать из кровати. Придется носить ему отвар в постель, сидеть рядом и, возможно, читать вслух. Хотя читать ему вслух Бен любил.

Фрейзер заканчивал нарезать гарнир, когда почувствовал, как Диф подошел и обнял его сзади: еле ощутимое объятие и острый подбородок, упирающийся в спину. Дифу наверняка пришлось встать на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться.  
— Не уходи завтра никуда, хорошо?  
Вопрос прозвучал жалобно. Очень. Настолько, что Бену пришло отложить в сторону нож. Стоило развернуться, чтобы Диф мог прочитать по губам, и сказать что-нибудь жесткое: “Нет. Я должен помочь Рэю прижать стрелявшего”. Или, наоборот, проговориться. Сказать, что испугался, увидев, как Диф в человеческом облике сидит у двери, держась за раненую руку. Крови было столько, что ведь сразу и не понял, насколько легкое ранение.  
— Я… Спасибо, что нашел тогда силы рассказать и про внешность и про пуговицу. Спасибо. Иначе мы бы его не взяли. А убийца должен сидеть в тюрьме. Спасибо, что дотерпел, что успел. Спасибо.  
Бен накрыл руку Дифа ладонью, понимая, что тот не услышал ни слова. Просто стоял, терпеливо прижавшись, и ждал, когда же Бен обернется.

Бен не мог представить, каково это — жить в полной тишине. Особенно если ты волк. Как бы стойко Диф ни переносил свое увечье, все равно, Бену вряд ли удастся когда-либо загладить вину полностью.  
Сделав над собой усилие, Бен развернулся. Диф тут же прижался к нему, положив руку на грудь.  
— Не уходи никуда завтра, хорошо?  
Бен молчал. Он мог говорить, мог молчать. Мог улыбаться или хмуриться. Диф стоял рядом, запрокинув лицо и крепко зажмурившись, чтобы не видеть ответ.   
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил. Побудь со мной. У меня болит рука, я не хочу обратно волком. А человеком мне страшно. Он же хочет, твой Рэй хочет, чтобы я пришел и рассказал, что видел. Я видел, как один человек из прихоти стреляет в других. Даже не охота. Бойня. Они ничего не сделали. И я тоже. Просто иные. Непохожие. Он почувствовал во мне зверя. Поэтому стрелял. Это забавно — стрелять в зверей. В других. Я не приду. Зачем мне приходить? Я рассказал все тебе — этого достаточно. Больше ведь ничего не надо, правда? Я боюсь, если придут люди и будут тебя искать, а тут — я. Не люблю пить лекарства, когда волк. А человеком — терпимо. Пожалуйста, не уходи. Я испугался тогда. Ты же знаешь, мне нравится волком. Я люблю быть волком. Никто не смотрит, все девочки твои, все пончики твои. Никому нет дела до волка. А тут — захотелось человеком. Тебя же что-то привлекает в людях? Почему привлекает? Почему не во мне? Почему ты все время с ним, не со мной. С ним. Чем я отличаюсь? Я же другой, я понимаю. Но не настолько другой.  
Бен никогда не умел успокаивать самовлюбленных оборотней. Особенно если они макушкой еле достают до твоего подбородка, а из крепко зажмуренных глаз катятся слезы.  
Бен попытался стереть их пальцем, но Диф замотал головой и дернулся, потревожив руку.  
Пришлось легко подуть Дифу в лицо, чтобы он все же открыл глаза.  
— Давай я тебя отнесу в кровать, хорошо?   
— Но ты не ответил! — возмутился страдалец, вызвав у Бенни легкое недоверие к устроенной сцене. Диф прекрасно владел собой и, вполне вероятно, спектакль был разыгран нарочно, если не отрепетирован предварительно перед зеркалом.  
По крайней мере, обнимая его здоровой рукой за шею, чтобы было удобнее нести, Диф улыбался. Он был легким, почти невесомым. И когда Бен опускал его на кровать, потянулся всем телом, чтобы потереться носом о щеку.  
Бенни понял, что задыхается от нахлынувшей нежности. Диф умел быть ласковым, добрым, покладистым. Он умел очаровать и обаять. Бен давно отчаялся понять, где правда, а где умелое притворство.  
Сейчас Бен чувствовал, что к щекам прилила краска. Диф лежал под ним на кровати и одной рукой обнимал его за шею. Притягивал так, что Бену пришлось опереться ладонями о постель, чтобы не упасть.  
Диф был неумолим.  
— Почему не я? — тихо спросил он и закрыл глаза, чтобы не увидеть ответ.   
Как Бен ни пытался соблюсти положенное расстояние, но Диф фактически уронил его сверху, вздрогнув, когда Бен задел раненную руку.  
Вряд ли многие назвали бы волчий запах приятным, но для Бена он означал уют и безопасность. Ему было тепло лежать, чувствуя, как Диф гладит его по волосам.  
— Полежи со мной, пожалуйста, — закапризничал волк, и Бену пришлось подчиниться.  
Очень аккуратно, стараясь не потревожить его больную руку, Фрейзер лег рядом.  
Диф же повернулся на бок так, будто его рука совершенно не беспокоила.  
Бен облегченно выдохнул, ведь капризное создание открыло глаза, соглашаясь на беседу. Но Диф не дал ему сказать. Он очертил кончиками пальцев брови, провел по носу, прикоснулся к губам. Движения завораживали, гипнотизировали. Когда рука скользнула ниже, Бен опомнился и перехватил ее.   
— Ты что, меня соблазняешь? — удивился Бен.  
— Ну…. — сладко потянувшись, Диф придвинулся вплотную. — Я давно хотел это сделать. А тут такой прекрасный повод.  
— Какой еще повод? — Бен отчаянно пытался разозлиться и не думать о том, что в человеческом образе Диф был очень привлекательным. Особенно Фрейзера сбивали с толку напор и непредсказуемость оборотня. Тот менялся, как ртуть. То веселый, то грустный. То самодовольный и самодостаточный, а то ластящийся, как сейчас, отчаянно нуждающийся в тепле и заботе.  
— Я никогда не был с человеком, понимаешь?  
— Но я же не девушка! — попробовал возмутиться Бен и мучительно покраснел. Судя по тому, что Диф начал его раздевать, возмущение вышло неубедительным.  
— И я не девушка, — по-щенячьи обрадовался Дифенбейкер и лизнул Бена в щеку. Тот дернулся, случайно подставив для поцелуя шею.  
— Диф, у тебя же болит рука, — почти взмолился Фрейзер, когда Диф оседлал его и принялся тщательно изучать.  
— Ничего, я потерплю. От положительных эмоций раны затягиваются быстрее, и они мне сейчас просто необходимы. Тем более что тебе я полностью доверяю.  
— Спасибо за доверие, — пробормотал Бен и закрыл глаза. Ему очень хотелось удержать себя в руках. Стоило Дифу почувствовать себя вожаком стаи, как он становился совершенно невозможным. Проигрывать не хотелось.  
— Открой глаза, — требовательно попросили из темноты.  
— Зачем? — спросил Бен и на всякий случай приоткрыл один глаз.   
Диф сидел рядом с очень серьезным выражением лица. Настолько серьезным, что Бен снова покраснел.  
— Я так не могу.  
— Что не можешь? Меня насиловать?  
— Что ты, — съязвил волк. — Я тебя люблю, а не насилую, насилие это совсем другое. Вот ты меня любишь?  
— Люблю, — ответил Бен, ошалев от заявления.  
— Тогда не закрывай глаза, — сказал ходячий кошмар и крепко зажмурился. Это означало, что Фрейзер мог только согласиться.  
Поэтому язвительное: “Сам напросился”, — было сказано в пустоту. Диф не слышал.  
Он только тихо вздохнул, когда Бен помог им обоим избавиться от одежды,  
Легким поглаживанием по виску Бен попросил его открыть глаза.  
— Ты точно уверен?  
— Я же не ребенок! — возмутился Диф. — Между прочим, я, в отличие от тебя, успел стать отцом.  
В этот момент Бен почувствовал невыразимое желание перевернуть Дифа задницей кверху и взять зубами за загривок, чтобы хорошенько тряхануть. Вместо этого он просто улыбнулся.  
Несколько прикосновений, и Диф тяжело задышал.  
— Все совсем другое. Я иначе чувствую, — признался он. — Тело такое чувствительное.  
Бен промолчал. Дифенбейкер, безусловно, был привлекательным мужчиной, но идея секса по дружбе не очень нравилась Бену. Только похожий на человека, оборотень был чужд привычным нормам морали. Секс по дружбе? Чтобы просто скоротать время? Получить заряд положительных эмоций? Легко. Но Бену было сложно сломать себя. Он ласкал Дифа пальцами, языком. Ему нравилось вызывать стоны и всхлипы. Но происходящее было неправильным. Заставить себя сделать последний шаг никак не получалось.  
Потом Диф замер.  
— Поднимись, чтобы я видел твое лицо.  
Бену пришлось подчиниться. Он всегда старался говорить так, чтобы Дифу было видно.  
— Ты, кажется, не понимаешь меня, так?  
— Так, — не смог не согласиться Фрейзер.  
— Я хочу быть с тобой, я хочу, чтобы в этом образе ты был у меня первым. Я не обещаю тебе верность и любовь до гроба. Просто я буду рядом тогда, когда буду тебе нужен. А сейчас ты нужен мне. Чтобы не бояться быть человеком. Я очень давно не выходил никуда в этом теле. Прогулялся — и вот результат, — Диф кивнул на перевязанную руку. — Что мне быть человеком, кроме страха и боли? Или есть другие стороны этой человечности? Покажи мне. Научи меня. Я не хочу бояться быть человеком. Ведь иначе… иначе я стану просто волком. Самым обычным.  
— И перестанешь воровать пончики? — грустно улыбнулся Бен.  
— Если бы только это…— вздохнул Диф.   
— Волк спасает тебя один раз, а потом ты платишь, и платишь, и платишь, — тихо проговорил Бен, целуя Дифа в плечо.   
Эта цена была приятной, хоть Бену и не нравилось быть использованным. Он просто принял ее, как принимал прошлые обиды Дифа и его чудачества. Сейчас, возможно, Дифенбейкер доверился ему больше, чем когда либо. Ведь ценно, когда доверяют не только мечты, но и страхи. Диф боялся одиночества и боялся звериной части себя. Иногда.  
Иногда он откровенно ей наслаждался.  
Сейчас — был олицетворение обеих своих ипостасей. Страстный, яркий, не пытающийся скрыть стоны или всхлипывания. Бен наслаждался этой гаммой эмоций и чувств, которым сам стал причиной. Он старался двигаться медленнее, но, как знать, может, на его груди теперь останутся шрамы не от выдры, а от почти волчьих когтей.   
Диф метался, а на повязке выступили капли крови. Бен пытался, честно, отчаянно пробовал остановиться, но Диф крепко обхватил его ногами, поймав, будто в ловушку. Он двигался сам, подавался навстречу, и Бену пришлось закрыть глаза.  
Теперь Диф окружал его со всех сторон, принимая не только глубоко внутрь себя, но и дразня тихим ласковым смехом, ласкающим поглаживанием плеч и жаром.  
— Дифенбейкер, ты чудовище! — пробормотал Бен, чувствуя себя опустошенным.  
— Неправда! Я всего лишь оборотень, — рассмеялся Диф. — И не забудь, ты обещал завтра никуда не уходить.  
От этих слов у Бентона вырвался совершенно ненаигранный стон.

***  
Фрейзер, и это было Рэю доподлинно известно, не знал таких слов, как больничный, бюллетень и визит к врачу. Поэтому его двухдневное отсутствие в департаменте можно было объяснить только паршивым самочувствием Дифа.  
Лишний раз задавать глупые вопросы не хотелось, но Рэй был не железным. Совершенно не железным. Тем более что если бы он промедлил еще пару дней, то коллеги сожрали бы его живьем.   
Именно поэтому Веккио сейчас деликатно стучал в дверь Фрейзеровской трущобы.  
Бенни, полуголый, открыл, но замялся, когда Рэй попросил его впустить. С другой стороны, количество тайн уже превысило допустимый лимит.  
— Что, изменяешь Дифу с женщиной? — съехидничал Веккио, проходя в квартиру.  
Ферейзер закашлялся, а потом, вытянувшись в струну, ответил:  
— Нет, что ты, никаких женщин. И спасибо, что зашел.  
— Уже гонишь?  
— Нет, что ты. Чай? Кофе?  
Рэя даже развлекало, насколько Бенни не хочет, чтобы Рэй увидел спальню. Другой вопрос, что она и так почти вся была как на ладони.  
— Спасибо, я быстро. С Дифом все в порядке?  
— Да, — Бенни поджал губы и понял, что надо ответить более развернуто. — В полном порядке. Завтра я выхожу на работу, а он возвращается к своим неотложным делам.  
— И много их у него? — не сдержал улыбку Рэй.  
Фрейзер только неопределенно пожал плечами.  
— Я к тебе не за этим. Просто думал, что тебе будет интересно. Мы взяли этого Качена — занудный до невозможности тип, но стоило хорошенько надавить… Да и нашли запись с камеры наблюдения. Поодиночке эти вещи ничего не значат, но все вместе… Да и признался. Аж шипел, что ненавидит черномазых и всех готов отправить на тот свет. Так что можно радоваться. Вкатают ему по полной, несмотря на признание.  
— Хорошо, что его взяли, Рэй. Я рад.  
— У меня только один вопрос, Фрейзер, — Рэй пристально посмотрел на друга. — Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?  
Бенни замер.  
— Хорошо, тогда я тебе подскажу, — продолжил Рэй. Мистер Качен прожженный тип. И явно вопрос про белого парнишку не был оговоркой. Но на записи я никого не увидел, даже Дифа, между прочим. Хотя помехи несколько секунд там ужасные, почти ничего не разобрать. В любом случае вопрос замяли...  
— Он пролез через дыру в заборе с другой стороны. Там нет камер, Рэй. Я рад, что мистер Качен получит по заслугам. Этого для меня достаточно.  
— То есть…  
— Нет, прости Рэй. Больше ничего не могу тебе рассказать.  
Рэй тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на белого волка, который лениво потягиваясь, стоял в проходе.  
— Вот видишь, Диф, твой хозяин не хочет со мной говорить.  
Дифенбейкер подошел к Рэю и сначала ткнулся ему носом в ладонь, а потом и вовсе, встав на задние лапы, лизнул в щеку.  
— Спасибо, хоть от одного дождался благодарности. Но пончиков у меня нет, даже не проси.  
Диф тут же развернулся и побрел обратно в комнату, демонстративно прихрамывая.  
— Но если ты придешь в отделение, то, уверен, коллеги найдут для тебя парочку.  
— Смею тебе напомнить, Рэй, что он глухой, — давясь смехом, выдал Фрейзер.  
— Иногда я в этом сомневаюсь, как и в том, что он всего лишь животное, — с тяжелым вздохом сказал Рэй, вставая из-за стола. Он был уверен — Бенни расскажет волку про пончики, и к следующему дню лапа Дифа окончательно заживет.


End file.
